In recent years, technological development of concentrated-winding-type rotary electric machines such as electric motors has been advanced mainly for attaining small sizes and high outputs.
The stator of an electric motor of this type is formed by assembling a plurality of divided cores into an annular shape and then by press-fitting or shrink-fitting the resultant assembly into a frame or a ring (for example, Patent Document 1).